


Love is Power.

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Incest Mention, Meta Analysis in Fic, Oral sex mention, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Cersei loves four people in all of existence and will never, ever love more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



Love is Power. Power is Love.

There is a reason Cersei loves so very few, why she regards the offering of love so lowly even as she craves it. To love someone is to give them power, to give them power over  _you._ To be loved is to have power, to have power over them that love you. Cersei hates to give others power over her - so many already have power over her, simply by virtue of being given a cock - and so she loves so very few. She looks down on those who offer love, even as she craves it, because they are such fools to give others such power over them when they already have so little power over themselves.

Cersei loves four people in all of existence and will never, ever love more.

She loves her children, loves Joffrey and Myrcella and Tommen and is sure and certain that they love her in turn.

And she loves Jaime, the man whose face presses between her legs so many nights, her twin, her other half.

She loves Jaime because he loves her, because he offers her that power over him each time he bows his head to her - to kiss her, to caress her breasts, to bury his face between her legs.

It is  _safe_ to love Jaime. Any power given him by her love loops back to her with the love he gives her, the power over himself he offers up to her.

_Jaime would be the Warrior made flesh,_ she thinks, fingers curling through his hair.  _But he hasn't the power for it. He is the Maiden's love, even the Mother's love, more than he is the power of the Warrior or the Father._

Power is Love. Love is Power.

Not for the first time, Cersei thinks they should have been born in one another's bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and feedback!


End file.
